Cross-Games: The Tournament
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: A "Captain" is chosen to lead their team and a "Token" is picked as their prize. A trio must fight against people they didn't think existed in order to save kin but soon discover they aren't the only ones who are fighting for someone else. Heartbreak and danger await them around the corner but along the way, they find true strength isn't just physical. Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece
1. The Captain and a Token

**Hello fellow Fanficers, this is K.B. Maillet with what I think is a rather unique and interesting fanfiction!**

**This idea came to me with I was writing a list of my fav characters and wondered "I wonder what would happen if they all went to a bathhouse?"**

**...**

**What? I do! Come on, think about, especially if they are mix~**

**...**

**Anyways...I went further with the idea and soon came up with "what would happen if they were kidnapped and forced to play for their loved ones"...and this idea was born. Amy, Jack, and William are all based off people in real life and for those who read ****_Silver Lightning_****, the Baina in this story is not the same Baina from that story. Also I know it says its a OP and FT crossover but thats because the Naruto part of this story won't be focused on as much**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or Fairy Tail cause if I did, I would put them in a bathhouse and see what fun would ensue~**

**...**

**WHHHHAAAAT?!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cross-Games<span>_

_"__Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen"  
>~.: Winston Churchill :. ~<em>

**Chapter 1: The Captain and a Token **

"Fffffuuuuuck..."

That was the first thing to come out of my mouth when I had finally woken from my dizzying slumber. My head was pounding and my senses all muffled, like I was submerged under water. It took a few blinks so I could see again before yawning to pop my ears clear, I didn't dare sit up though.

My eyes glanced around the room, I was laying on hard, cold stone. The walls were dirty cement, covered in some kind of green smears (I hoped it was moss). Only a few lamps hung from the ceiling and a steel door decorated the room, other than that, it was bare. I wasn't alone at least, in the room were 3 other people. All of whom I knew.

The second person to wake up was my closest friend Amy, who was the shortest of everyone. She had short dark hair and yellowish-green eyes which I had been so interested in when I first met her in high school. She was my rock and my shoulder when I was down, always the more mature one.

The second person was my not-so-little brother, Jack, who was the tallest of everyone. He had messy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lastly was my other little brother, William, had darker brown hair but green eyes. They always drove me nuts but I couldn't ask for better brothers. We always were there for each other though and had bonds thicker than our bloods. I heard the characteristic swearing from them as they woke.

"Hey, you guys OK?" I asked, flipping over to my side and pushing myself to a sitting position.

"I would be if I knew where the hell we were. Seriously, were we drugged or some shit like that?" Said Jack, rubbing his face as he laid on his back, Amy frowned at him, obviously not liking the idea.

"All I remember was...hanging with William and Seek playing video games and then everything went dark..." I muttered in thought.

"Really? Laaaaame...though the same thing happened to me." Amy stood up as she spoke, patting off dirt and dust. "Maybe someone brought us here?"

I snorted a laugh, "Please, if this was some sort of fanfiction, I wouldn't be stuck in some creepy ass room with you guys..."

"Oh? What would you be doing?"

"I would be cooking up a storm with my delectable Sanji~"

Everyone look at me funny which only made me scowl at them, blushing as I crossed my arms and turned to look at a suddenly very interesting spot on the wall, "If you're going to look at me like that then don't ask..."

Everyone looked at Jack who had jiggled the door handle, "Seems we're locked in here..." How disappointed he sounded...

"OK, let's say someone did kidnap us. What for and why keep us together?" I asked, arms folded and sitting crisscrossed on the floor.

As Jack rejoined our group, we heard the clicking of locks and saw the door open. The armed men were very much intimidating with swords and guns strapped all over them. William hurried to me as I bolted up to my feet, I glared at them for scaring my little brother. They parted ways to let one of the strangest people I have ever met in.

His hair stood tall in 6 different colored spikes; going red, blue, green, purple, yellow, then orange. Each color was a sickly neon shade that made my eyes ache. His skin looked like someone took a bunch of different colored skins and did a shitty sowing job. It was downright terrifying in person. His clothes matched the colors of his hair and the freaky patchwork of his skin in the form of a suit. His eyes were covered by shades but his shit eating grin showed a row of perfectly pointed teeth. He was very tall and skinny but hunched over.

"Yeeeeeooowww! Which one of ya is the leader of this shit pack?" Damn, even his voice was freaky, it was like someone took grunge music and put it in the washer!

I sent him a glare, "What are you talking about, you fucked up toothpick? Where are we?"

I couldn't see his eyes but felt him stare at me. The tension in the air thickened and I could feel the fear but I didn't back down, I held onto my 6 year old brother. He suddenly chuckled darkly with amusement which made the hair on the back of my neck stiffen, "I guess you're the leader..."

My glare hardened, "I asked you-". My voice was cut short when a bony fist slammed into my soft abdomen knocked my breath out of my lungs, leaving my gasping and doubling over. I heard people cry out my name but their voices were muffled. I looked up to see the strange man standing over me, grinning, " B-Bastard!"

He laughed at me, "This lot will be fun, very fun indeed! I can't wait to see how they do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in a game, you're just playing pieces on my board~"

"Fucking psychotic rainbow, we aren't your playthings!" My mistake was insulting him again but hey, I was pissed. He grinned but let out a low growl before swiftly bending down to reach my throat. His long fingers wrapped themselves over my neck and lift me off my feet.

"Baina!" William cried out but one armed guard grabbed him, "Let go of my sister!"

"W-Willy...sh-shut...up-p..." I managed as sweet air was being cut off from me. The man chuckled that dark laugh and turned to William.

"And he is the token..."

I felt my skin go cold and my worry turn into raging fear, "N-No!" I choked, I could hear Amy and Jack protest as well. The psycho dropped me but I soon found myself being picked up again by a guard. I understood now how much danger we were in, these people were too strong and if we resisted….

"Let go of my sib-" One of the guards kicked Jack so hard, he went flying into a wall and slumped to the floor. He didn't move.

"Jack!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. They were taking away my William, they hurt Jack, and they were forcing us to play this ridiculous game. I was mad and scared, I have never felt so helpless in my whole life, "I'm going to kill you! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" I was beyond reason and understanding, I wanted this bastard dead. He laughed at me before signaling something to the guard. I fully expected him to now hurt Amy, who was now standing beside Jack, shaking. No, instead the jerk had the guard smash my head into the rough wall. My vision was covered with black, blue, and stars before I felt myself slip into the darkness.

The last thing I heard was Amy crying out my name and a dark chuckle in my ear….

* * *

><p><strong>Question: If you were to be in Baina's possession, who would you want to have with you? (Limit is three) And who would be the "Captain" and the "Token"?<strong>

**NOTES**

**Captain = The person chosen to lead the team in the games, also the person who will end up taking most of the punishment if the team loses a round**

**Token = The person chosen who will be won by their teams, they stay relatively safe**

**Don't forget the fav, follow, and review! **


	2. Tokens

**Hello fellow Fanficers, this is K.B. Maillet with what I think is a rather unique and interesting fanfiction!**

**I had finished this chapter the same day as the first so I thought I might as well add it today. I might add chapter three as well if I get it done on time**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or Fairy Tail **

* * *

><p><em><span>Cross-Games<span>_

_"The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege" _  
><em>~.: Charles Kuralt :.~<em>

**Chapter 1: Tokens**

I heard the door creak open for the fourth time tonight but instead of the sounds of cursing that usually accompanied the loud metallic clanks of the footsteps, I heard the sounds of crying. The soft sniffles echoed in the dark damp room and I felt the others in the room stir awake at the sounds.

The gate opened with a loud screech of protest and a body was roughly tossed in, none of us dared to move towards the body that shook on the ground while the guards were still there to mistake our movements of comfort for that of escape. We had done it before and found there to be a painful consequence. I waited patiently for the guards to leave before silently making my way over.

I was surprised to see it was just a young boy, no older than 6 years of age, with brown hair and dark eyes (it was hard to see the color in the dark). He stared at me with watery eyes in fear which was understandable. If he came here the same way we all did then he too must have been ripped away from his friends and family. To be so young and to have something like this happen...

I felt my fury grow but kept it in, not wanting to scare him any further. I reached out a hand to him but he flinched and whimpered, "Its alright, I am not going to hurt you." I said in a calm voice, watching him as he regarded me with curious eyes, "I know you're scared but its OK, you're safe now. What's your name?"

He slowly seemed to be relaxing but still was tense, I thought for a moment he wasn't going to say anything until I heard one word, "W-William..."

I smiled at him and sat on the ground with a sigh, wishing we had some source of light, "William? That's a good name. My name is Makarov."

"Makarov? Like in Fairy Tail?"

I didn't find it odd he knew that I was from the guild, Fairy Tail was pretty famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask). I laughed a bit, "Yes, I am the Guild Master. Where are you from then?"

He was now completely facing me, sitting with his back to the gates. I was glad to see he had no bruises or cuts on him, which meant he was at least physically OK, "I'm not from Fairy Tail though, I'm from...umm...I guess Earth?"

OK, that made no sense but I kept my smile on, "Ah, I don't quite understand. What do you mean?"

He tensed again and looked like he was about to cry, "Y-You're from a s-show my sister watches..." Tears spilled down his cheeks and I felt myself panic, "I want Baina!"

Quickly, I went to comfort him, guessing that Baina was his sister. Maybe he came here with her? I was curious about this show that I was apparently in but it seemed that I wouldn't be getting any answers from the quivering boy in my arms, " Its OK, you will see her again."

"They hurt her, they took her away. They took me away from my brother and sister!"

I cringed, so his brother was also here. My anger grew more but I couldn't let myself be controlled by my anger, I had to keep calm, "Its going to be OK." I lied to him.

"What's going on?" I glanced over to my shoulder to the tallest occupant of the room, a young (or by my standards young) man with silvery hair. He had been in the room before me and we got to talk. We learned interesting things about each other, I learned of a whole new form of magic called "chakra". Apparently they had taken his weapons, vest, and headband but (and he added "thankfully") they didn't remove the mask which covered the bottom half of his face. I didn't think it was because he was disfigured, quite opposite of that, but I didn't know why he wore it. Maybe it was a shinobi thing...

William looked over to Kakashi with wide eyes, his crying reduced to soft whimpers and hiccups, "Kakashi, what are you doing in Fairy Tail?"

"What?" We both said, now even more curious than ever. We knew that we were from separate worlds, it was obvious if we didn't know of the other's major capitals, but this boy knew both of the guild and Kakashi's name. William, being only 6 years old, didn't seem to realize how serious this was, "William, can you tell us how you know of such things?"

He rubbed his eyes, seeming to be thinking of what to say, "You guys are from these shows my sister watches. I think she calls them animes but I am not sure cause I don't watch them but she is a huge fan of a few."

"So you're saying we are fictional characters?" I wasn't angry, just disturbed. To think there were people who knew your secrets and dreams, have seen your loved ones betray you and died, it was rather nerve wracking.

William nodded but frowned, "But you guys are real though so you can't be called fictional, right?" He glanced to Kakashi before looking back to me, "And maybe you guys have done different stuff then from the stories. Like you, Makarov, you're shorter in person." My face heated up at that and I heard the ninja stealthily cover his laugh with a snort then a cough but I guess William was trying to make a point, we shouldn't worry too much that there are these shows of us.

"Shishishi, what a smart kid!" The last occupant of the room said from the shadows of the room before stepping out into the pale moonlight. He too had an interesting magic in the form of what he called "devil fruits" which, according to him, granted strange powers to those who eat them but leaves them unable to ever swim again. He possessed the "gum-gum" fruit that made his whole body turn to rubber. He was the youngest person in the room before William showed up, I remembered he tried to chew the bars off.

Again, William seemed to gaze with wonder and excitement, "So cool, you're Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece!"

Unlike Kakashi and myself, Luffy laughed with a wide grin of his face, "Wow, so I'm even more famous than I thought!" I didn't know if Luffy also didn't realize the dangers in this or simply didn't care, maybe a bit of both.

"If you don't mind me asking, William." Kakashi said, crouching down to eye level in front of me and William, "But would you mind telling us about these shows. I am interested to know what exactly they are about." He said it with a smile (how I even knew that was beyond me) and calmly with a cheerful tone but I could tell what he was trying to do. We needed to know if William held any information that could potentially cripple our worlds. If sensitive information got into the wrong hands then it could spell trouble for us.

But we knew at least that it wasn't the boy was innocent in this, he didn't know nor understood the dire situation in knowing of our secrets. So we were not angry with him or blamed him for anything, we didn't want to scare him so Kakashi innocent enough approach was best for the moment.

It made William beam but frown suddenly, "Baina would know more than me though, I don't really watch the shows." His lip quivered, still very distressed about his siblings and more so for his sister. I was also very worried about my brats back in the holding cell.

Natsu, a Fire Dragon Slayer, had been chosen as the captain and was taken away. I ordered him to just cooperate for now so that no one got hurt. Gray, an Ice-Maker Mage, and Lucy, a Celestial Mage, were very distressed in our departure but obeyed my order. I much rather know that my 'children' were safe enough before I had to go.

I had asked Kakashi about the people who came with him and who had been chosen as captain. His genin team, who were all around the age of 12, had been with him. He only gave me their names: Naruto (who had been chosen as captain), Sasuke, and Sakura. Apparently choosing the hyperactive loud mouth might of been a bad idea on our kidnapper's part...

Luffy also told me who was brought with him. Zoro, who was a swordsman and first mate (here is where I assumed they were sailors), was picked as captain. Nami was their navigator and Usopp their sharpshooter. He had complete and utter faith in his 'nakama', that they would be able to win and they would go back home. It was then after we all made a promise that, no matter who won, we would all go back to our respected homes.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell us." I said, gently rubbing the boy's back as he cried softly. It was much different for him, he was too young to be dragged into something like this. It made me worry about who had also been dragged into this with him, "Tell us about who came with you."

The clouds shifted and the once dark room light up with the glow of the moon, I saw two large green eyes staring back at me, they were red from his crying. Kakashi sat next to me and as soon as he did, William crawled out from my arms and into the taller man's lap, snuggling close to his chest. I saw Kakashi stiffen, not use to actually needing to give a child comfort, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around him. Luffy joined our small group, sitting in front of Kakashi and I stayed to his left. We waited patiently for his tears to stop once more before he spoke again.

Baina Smith was the oldest of the three, being 23 years old (that was a large age gap there, 17 years) while Jack was the middle, being 16 years old (a 10 year gap). Baina lived with her friend Amy (who also apparently was dragged with them when they arrived in their cell) but always visited her family once a week. William loved and admired his big sister greatly, she was always there to protect him when he was scared and to calm his troubles. They would go for walks in the park and pretend they were in another world, she would tell him stories and play whatever game he wanted. When the weather was bad, they would sit and watch shows while eating popcorn and sipping a hot drink.

Jack was Williams idol though, he loved his brother as greatly as his sister. Jack showed him various things, like mechanics, woodwork, and metalwork. He would walk William home from his school and would "beat up the mean guys who picked on him". Jack showed William how to be confident and strong, he showed him how to make friends and win over his enemies. They would often play games and pretend to camp out, but it didn't matter because he got to spend time with his big brother.

His siblings looked out for their little brother with so much love and dedication, even Baina's friend Amy spent time with him when Baina wasn't able to. William loved them very much which only caused him more pain. He didn't know if they are hurt or sad, he didn't want them to be sad. I wanted to be strong for them but really, how strong could a 6 year old be when he was locked in a dark cell without knowing if his family was even alive? Even I felt the utter dread in my stomach because I had noticed something that the others might not have noticed.

They were utterly and completely normal, they had no special traits like the rest of us had. Even Luffy's crew had some form of skill that would physically help them. I knew that our teams would be focused on getting us home safe, none of them would really think about trying to save the others. If only we could somehow communicate with them. But I didn't let my fears show, I had to stay confident that somehow, we could pull this off.

"You know, I'm scared that they will get hurt because of me...I don't want them to, I want them to be safe." William said softly though I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, all of this must of been too much for him. He refused to go to sleep though, "I know everyone has to do what they have to do but...I just…"

"Maa, we understand, William. No one is going to get mad at anyone if something does happen. We all understand and we all promise that we are going to help each other." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in a smile again.

"You just have to be strong for your family and friends, it will give them strength to know that you are safe." I added in, nodding my head as I folded my arms.

Luffy removed the straw hat that sat on his head, his greatest treasure, and placed it on William's. His hand stayed there as he smiled, "And we are going help your family by making sure you stay safe so that they don't have to worry!"

William looked around to all of us and clung onto Kakashi's shirt even tighter, touched by our words, "Th-Thanks guys…" He mumbled, exhaustion taking over and finally went to sleep. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding and got up, stretching to pop my joints back into place. Luffy and Kakashi also stood up, the shinobi making sure William laid comfortably in his arms. It was getting late as it was, it wouldn't do us any good if we all stayed awake. After assigning who would take which watch (we sure as hell weren't going to sleep in a dangerous place), we made our ways to our respected places. I settled in for first watch so that Kakashi could keep hold of William as the boy slept.

I had too many things to worry about now. I had my children, my new companions, and now William to worry about. I sighed, suddenly feeling too old for this. My hand scratched at the seal on my wrist which blocked my magic from me, I knew Kakashi also had a seal on him but I didn't know what was blocking Luffy's powers.

I only prayed that the others would also be at least a little level-headed….

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Who would you want to be stuck in a cell with?<strong>

**NOTES**

**If you are wondering why I am not answering my own questions, its because my answers are in the story :)**


End file.
